This invention generally relates to audio connector plugs for coaxial cable, and more particularly relates to method and apparatus for connecting such plugs to coaxial cable without the use of solder.
As is well known, two conductor coaxial cable with so called 1/4" phone plugs is commonly used to interconnect audio equipment such as amplifiers, microphones, and electrified instruments such as guitars and keyboards. Generally, such plugs have a cylindrical body that inserts in a mating jack of the audio equipment, and the cylindrical body surrounds a tip rod that projects beyond the body. The tip rod is electrically insulated from the cylinder body, and is connected to the center conductor of the coaxial cable. The cylinder body is typically connected to a rear housing that is electrically connected to the outer conductor of the coaxial cable. It has been common practice to use solder connections to connect the respective coaxial conductors to such audio plugs.
As is also well known, audio connector plugs have also been attached to coaxial cable using solderless connections. Such assembly or fabrication has the general advantage of requiring less labor, and therefore is more cost effective. Also, it may be desirable to fabricate or repair coaxial cables in the field, and tools such as soldering irons may be unavailable or inconvenient to use. In one prior art solderless audio connector plug, the tip rod has a rear termination that is centrally disposed in a cylinder and aligned to make electrical contact with the center conductor of the coaxial cable that is inserted into the cylinder. The cylinder has a tapped radial hole, and a screw is driven inwardly to pierce the outer insulation of the coaxial cable and make electrical contact with the outer conductor. The screw also functions to provide strain relief, or hold the coaxial cable in place. Such assembly has the disadvantage of requiring a tool such as a screw driver on allen wrench to drive the screw through the outer insulation. Also, such assembly deforms the coaxial by applying force from one side, and care must be used to insure the screw makes proper contact without penetrating the outer conductor.
In another prior art audio connector plug assembly method, the outer insulation is stripped away, and the outer conductor is folded back. The center conductor is aligned to make contact with a tip rod in the manner described above, and the housing of the plug contacts the folded back outer conductor. Some tool is then typically used to actuate a strain relief mechanism to secure the coaxial cable. Such assembly has the disadvantage of requiring a tool to prepare the cable, and also labor time is increased.